Rank System - 1st Season (2018.09.30)
Website Link: '''http://300.jumpw.com/Activity/cdn/newsj/index.html Event Time '''Start: '''30 September 2018 (6.00 PM) '''Duration: '''6 Months Titles The 7 titles (ranks) in the '''Rank System from top -> bottom (lowest -> highest) as follows: (Iron (黑铁)) (Bronze (黄铜)) (Silver (白银)) (Gold (黄金)) (Platinum (铂金)) (Diamond (钻石)) (King (王者)) Rewards The limited skin is for Shiba Tatsuya! *'Beginner - Fearless Iron (闻序者 - 无畏黑铁): '''Limited Title *'Appreciator - Unyielding Bronze (识序者 - 不屈黄铜): Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin *'Regulator - Orderly Silver (守序者 - 秩序白银): '''Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin + Limited Skin *'Operator - Noble Gold (用序者 - 高贵黄金): 'Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin + Limited Skin *'Founder - Luxury Platinum (建序者 - 奢华铂金): 'Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin + Limited Skin *'Originator - Eternal Diamond (创序者 - 永恒钻石): 'Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin + Limited Skin *'Disorder - Glorious King (无序者 - 荣耀王者): 'Limited Title + Limited Ward Skin + Limited Skin Gameplay '''Game Mode: 'Ladder to the Sky '''Game Type: '''Solo Queue / Cross-server Battle '''Available Time: '''Entire Day FAQ '''Q: I am a player on Eternal Battlefield, what impact does the 1st season of the rank system have on me? A: You will not be affected by this season. The 1st season of the rank system is only for Eternal Arena. Q: How long can I remain on the current rank I reach in this season? A: The rank you reach will remain unchanged for 6 months until the start of the next season. Q: I usually like to play as "Black Car" (Team Play). How many people can I bring on each game and how many games can I play together as a team during the 1st season. A: You can only go Solo Queue in this season. Q: How many phases for this season? A: Within Ladder to the Sky mode, the game mode is divided into Normal Competitive mode competitive mode and BP (Bank&Pick) mode. When the player's rank reaches Silver, they will be moved from Normal Competitive mode to BP (Bank&Pick) mode. Q: Can we match with players from different servers? A: You can use the already established Cross-server system to match yourself with players from different servers. Q: If I quit the game while playing during Zero Season, will there be a penalty mechanism for punishing me? A: If you quit the game halfway while the game is not yet finished, you will be judged negatively by the rank system. Q: How often does the season take place? A: After the end of the previous season, the game officers will organize the season data and start to improve the season content before they made an announcement for the start of the next season. Q: Is Ladder to the Sky available 24hr? A: The game mode is available only between 12.00 ~ 14.00 and 20.00 ~ 23.00 every day (after the update on 26th November 2018, it's now available for an entire day). Q: When is the season reward available? A: At the end of the season, the player can receive the Trophy that matches with your current rank and you can use the trophy to exchange for rewards. Q: When I receive the title, is it a permanent title? A: The title has a time limit. Q: I have reached the highest rank in the previous season, I may not have much time to play the current season. Can I still get rewards from the current season? A: The rank from the previous season will be converted into a base point for the current season (affecting the speed of climbing up the rank), whether you can get the rewards also requires you to participate in the current season. ---- ----